Coasters, trays, ashtrays, and the like are well-known containers. Each of these are typically used to protect the underlying surface from water, burning cigarettes, ashes, hard or sharp edge, or the like as well as to locate and contain the contents. However, these containers are also used to contain objects that are often different from their original intended contents. For example, coasters, trays, ashtrays, cups, and the like are well known receptacles for matchbooks, coins, keys, eyeglasses, and other miscellaneous objects.
Coasters, for example, come in many forms and shapes, but are generally adapted to rest flat on a surface below a glass or bottle and contain the glass or bottle, as well as any condensation on the surface of the glass or bottle. Because coasters are so widespread, and because they provide aesthetic, as well as functional, purposes, restaurants and bars have recognized the advertising utility of coasters, imprinting messages and advertisements on their surfaces, touting their wares and services. Similarly, decorative coasters, which include non-advertising messages and images, are available for homes.